


Prom Memories

by HistoireEternelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, academy au, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriouslyficent prompted: Young Philinda, prom at the Academy (or whatever they call it at SHIELD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ripper for your help! Love you!!

“What’s that?”

 

Coulson startled at the voice behind him. Turning slowly, he met Skye’s eyes and smiled slightly. The young girl was full of life, eager to learn, it was refreshing to have her on the bus.

 

“Skye! Never do that again!” he scolded, putting down the picture he was looking at face down on the desk.

“Sorry AC, didn’t want to startle you,” she apologized. “So? The picture?” she added when he stayed silent.

“Just an old thing I haven’t thought about for a long time,” he said a strange smile on his lips. 

“Your cellist?”

“No.”

 

He took the picture and slid it in the top drawer of his desk.

 

“What can I do for you?” he asked after closing the drawer.

 

Skye sighed, he was Agent Coulson again. She liked Phil better.

 

“We’re watching a movie, want to join?” she asked, knowing he wouldn’t talk about the picture any more.

“Sure, why not,” he said, getting up and joining her at the door where she was waiting for him.

“Was that a prom picture?”

“It was.”

“And it was May with you right?”

“Skye…” he sighed. Sometimes he just wanted her to shut up and don’t put her nose in his things.

“What’s wrong, sir?” Simmons asked when she saw them coming.

“Nothing.” Phil said. He really didn’t want to talk about it. “So what’s the movie tonight?”

“Carrie,” Skye grinned at him. “Do you have anything like a prom at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy?” she asked suddenly.

“No, sadly we don’t,” Jemma said mournfully.

“Actually, I think I heard about one time back in the 80s they tried to host a party but it didn’t go well so they stopped,” Fitz added

“It was in 1989 and it wasn’t that bad,” Coulson sighed. Now he had to tell them the story.

“Was it your promotion, sir?” Jemma asked curiously.

“What happened?” Skye said at the same time.

“Actually nothing happened, it was like every other proms…”

“Except that you were all trained to kill and socially awkward youngsters, right?” Skye cut him off, laughing. “I’m sorry, but I can’t picture you at what? 20?”

“Actually I was 25 when I got my accreditation, and we were not _youngsters_ , we were trained Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” he scolded her.

“Sorry AC,” she said a big smile on her lips. “So with whom did you go? No, no, let me guess!” she added playfully when he was about to rebuke her. “May! You went with May!” she said proudly.

“No wayyyyyy” FitzSimmons exclaimed, excited.

“She’s gonna kill me,” Coulson mumbled, his head hidden in his hands.

“So you did go with May!” Skye cheered.

“I did…” 

OoO

 

He couldn’t believe it. Melinda May, newly Agent Melinda May had accepted to go with him to the party. Sure, they were study buddies, they spent their years at the Academy together, never far away from the other, but still, he couldn’t believe she said ‘yes’.

 

“Don’t leave me alone,” she whispered in his ear when they crossed the threshold of the room the party was in.

 

They didn’t know where they were. S.H.I.E.L.D. always kept its secrets close. An unmarqued black bus had come to pick them up, its black windows making impossible to know where they were going. When it stopped and let them out, it was dark, they were facing the black silhouette of a building. No one in the new Agents knew where they were. When they got inside, Phil spotted Fury sulking in a corner.

 

“What are you smiling at?” May had asked and Phil had just shown Agent Fury in his corner and a smile had spread on May’s lips. He loved when she smiled. It was so rare; it made her look younger. Not that she needed it; she was the youngest Agent in the room, two years younger than everybody.

 

He remembered the first time he had seen her, walking through the Academy halls, head high, leaking self confidence. He had loved her confidence. He had learned to know her, and things had got complicated. May wasn’t someone you can approach easily. Her CIA mother had done her job well and the young Melinda didn’t trust anybody. But slowly, he had won her trust and soon they had been inseparable.

After a while, the others started to call them Philinda, the Nerd and the Ice Queen. He had loved it, she had hated it. That’s how it had always worked with them, they were different to the core, but always together, best friends.

Shaking his head out of memories, he came back to the present, his hand on the soft curves of the small of Melinda’s back.

 

“Pardon me?” he said when he saw that she was looking at him, obviously waiting for an answer.

“Drink?” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Sure.”

 

She started to move and his hand slipped from her back, breaking the contact between them. He heard laughs behind him, turning around he saw two others Agents laughing at him. Shrugging, he walked after May and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. He smiled when he saw the puzzled look of Melinda.

 

“They’re looking at us,” he whispered, his lips grazing her ear, his breath brushing against her throat.

 

She smiled and pulled him closer.

 

“I know,” she said, smiling.

 

They had agreed to go together, one of the only couples in the room. They went to the bar and ordered some soft drinks. Both of them longed for something stronger, but they were at S.H.I.E.L.D. They had to make it with soft ones. In his corner, they spotted Fury drinking discreetly from a flask before putting it back in his vest. They smiled and started to round the room, sipping slowly their drink. Both of them knew that they had to dance. But they weren’t ready for that.

They were close, closer than anybody else in the room, even the ‘official’ couples. Their hands brushed at each movements, they shared secrets smiles as if a private joke ran between them, Phil’s hand ghosted on her back when he wanted to attract her attention on something. And it was killing them. They were the top of their class, meant to be the elite of S.H.I.E.L.D. they couldn’t have ties. They’d learned it early in their training; ties were a weak spot that could be used to torture them, to break them. They couldn’t let this happen.

 

“I think it’s time to dance,” Melinda whispered, taking his glass and putting it aside with hers.

 

Phil gulped and nodded. He wasn’t ready. Not for the first time, he wished he had some alcohol in his blood tonight. She took his hand, lacing their fingers and pulled him behind her on the dance floor. The music was slow and soft, perfect for them. A few others couples were dancing slowly around them. She put a hand on his right shoulder, her other hand secured in his left while his right hand slid along her spine to stop its course on the small of her back. With her heels, she was almost the same height as him, she looked in his eyes and smiled. Slowly, they started to move along the music, their eyes locked, a small smile on their lips.

It was incredibly good to have May in his arms, their bodies moving in harmony, his thumb tracing little circles on the small of her back. Her long black dress clang to her like a second skin, the long gap along her thigh running higher than it was really safe for his mind letting her move freely. When he had seen her getting out of the dorms, he had gasped at her beauty. And now, she was in his arms. He longed to peel that dress from her body and let his hands run wild on her curves. He yearned to make her moan and shiver under his tongue.

Shaking his head, he pushed away those thoughts unless he wanted her to feel his body react. She was so beautiful. Sighing, he pulled her closer, their bodies fitting perfectly, and smiled when she put her head on his shoulder, her breath grazing his throat. It was perfect, she was perfect. But too soon the music ended and they had to part. As soon as she stepped away from him, he felt coldness spread in his body. He already missed her closeness.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him outside. On his way out, he spotted Fury looking at them, frowning. Phil knew they were playing with S.H.I.E.L.D. rules, stepping just on the line but never crossing it. No ties, they said. But it was too late, they had ties. They had to make the better of the situation.

Once outside, May led him around the corner, the illuminations from the room and the moon for their only light. They turned the corner and May stopped, tuning around to face him, her eyes gleaming. She was so lovely. Slowly, she rose on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his. He felt her hands run up his chest to cling at his shoulders and knew he had lost. Suddenly, he pulled her against him, his arms around her waist and his head lowered return the kiss. His tongue ran tenderly along her lower lip and she let him in. He moaned in the back of his throat, she tasted too good. She closed her hands on the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with his short hair, sending shivers down his spine. He wanted her so much.

 

“May! Coulson!” Fury voice made them jump apart. “Inside, now” Fury ordered. “No, not you Coulson,” he added when he took a step to follow May.

 

He could see in Melinda’s eyes how sorry she was. He shook his head and looked at her leaving.

 

“What were you thinking?” Fury scolded. “I trained both of you! You know what being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent entails! You two are the best Agents I had the privilege to train, and yes, it was a privilege to train both of you, don’t look at me like that! You’re the elite of S.H.I.E.L.D. I don’t want you to spoil everything for a fuck, understood?”

“It’s not… Sir, I lo…”

“No! I don’t want to hear it,” Fury cut him off. “You’re part of S.H.I.E.L.D. now and our mission is far more important than that. You were supposed to team up, but now I can’t let that happen. I’m sorry Phil,” he said before going back to the party.

 

As soon as Fury was out of sight, Coulson sank to the ground, his back on the wall, his head in his hands. He had fucked everything up. They were supposed to be partners on the field, they would have had time to begin something, to be something. But now every hope was lost. Fury would keep a close eye on them. They had fucked up.

He raised his head at the sound of footstep coming up. He took the offered hand and stood up. May was standing in front of him, her watery eyes locked with his.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and he had no other choices but to take her in his arms.

“It’s not your fault, I should have known better,” he murmured, his hands running soothingly down her back.

 

She raised her eyes and smiled sadly. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her tenderly. They couldn’t be together, but they poured their feeling in the kiss. The last kiss they could share as long as they were at S.H.I.E.L.D..

 

“We’ll find a way,” he breathed when they parted.

 

OoO

 

Phil shook his head, pushing away the wave of feelings that threatened to drown him. The team was silent, waiting for him to continue his tale, but he couldn’t. Of course he hadn’t told them the last part, it was too personal, but he thought that they sort of knew what happened. He raised his head at the silence and spotted May leaning against the door, her eyes on him. Every eyes were on them, waiting for their next move. They had been happy for a moment at that party, but then they had been assigned to different teams and then Bahrain happened and later Loki. They were not the same anymore, too many things had happened for them to start again. And they knew it.

 

May’s stare burned him, she didn’t say a word, she just looked at him and left. He felt cold, empty. They could have had something, but it was too late now. He shook his head and look at his team.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Skye asked. “She’s waiting for you, you dumbass!” she added when he stayed silent. “She had been waiting for you since this party.”

 

He looked at her wide-eyed. Could it be possible?

 

“Go!” she pushed him.

And he went, he went to find Melinda waiting for him leaning against Lola. She was smiling and he couldn’t rebuke her for touching Lola. She was smiling. She closed the gap between them and kissed his lips tenderly.

 

“It’s been too long,” she whispered against his lips.


End file.
